1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of portable, self-standing, modular display systems and in particular to the field of a hingeless extrusion which may be combined with other hingeless extrusions to form a multiple positionable modular display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable, self-standing, modular display systems include vertical posts separated by a flat panel and wherein additional flat panels and vertical posts may be joined thereto to form a display arrangement whereby a vendor of goods, services, informational display services, or the like may advertise their goods or services on the flat plate sections. Such display systems are usually temporarily arranged and set up for non-fixed and non-permanent use such as for trade shows and other similar events. Further, such display systems may combine a number of different flat panels arranged at various angles to each other to result in a temporary display system which can be arranged into a large number of geometric configurations. It is further advantageous that these systems be easily assembled and taken apart and easily arranged into the different configurations but yet such that a relatively rigid structure which is free standing may be obtained.
To the above end, the prior art includes a number of differently shaped extrusions in combination with hinges which serve as the vertical posts of a modular display system. Moreover, the shapes of these vertical posts and hinges include provision for mounting between vertical posts a flat display panel which is used to display product information or services. In order to achieve all of the above objectives, the prior art vertical upright posts and hinges have complicated cross-sectional configurations and/or are used with other devices to achieve a free-standing display system which may be arranged into a large number of geometric configurations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hingeless assembly for use with a modular display system which is easy to assembly and disassemble and yet provide a rigid, non-permanent arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hingeless assembly for a modular display system which allows for a large number of display arrangement configurations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hingeless assembly for a modular display system which requires only one cross-sectional shape for the vertical uprights of a display system and which allows for assembly to other vertical upright posts without any additional components.